Secrets and Revelations
by Swift Quill
Summary: When one disaster after the next hits the White House, a new meaning to the word problem is born. Please read and review. Story Complete!
1. A Haunting Visitor

**Spangled Glory**

**Part One:Secrets and Revelations**

**Chapter One A Haunting Visitor**

Before I get to the story, sorry I had to delete the story and re-make it. I have sorted the chapters through; have a good time! This is Part One in the Spangled Glory Series. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I am just using them for fictional purposes. Now, here's the first chapter:-)

* * *

Toby wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He stared down sleeplessly at the glaring computer screen, his eyes tired and weary. His fingers lingered over the keys, nervously. They were shaking. Then they sprung into action, pressing several keys, but after a short while, they stopped. Toby slammed the computer shut. 

What was missing? Why couldn't he find the right words? Why did he find himself pressing backspace more than any other key? He thought for a few minutes, and then pushed his desk hard. The office chair wheeled backwards and into the wall, nearly toppling. He swore silently.

Toby spun the chair and gazed out the window. He could see little in the dark. The only motion was the rains downpour, making a clicking sound as it hit the glass panes. Toby snorted. That clicking sound _should_ be coming from the computer. Wait—was that someone outside? No, there was no one there. Just went to show how tired he was.

Toby wheeled gently back to his desk, and opened the laptop. After a few minutes of frustrated work, there came a gentle rapping at the door. Yes! Josh, maybe. Or Donna. Even Leo would make him feel better right now. But no… everyone had gone home.

"Come in," he sighed half-heartedly. No answer. He waited a few seconds, then got up.

"Hello? Is anyone…" he opened the door.

"Is there—oh my God… Oh my God… Why—please, don't…"

Toby slammed the door shut and ran, but where was there to go. It was locked, but he heard the pounding, the yelling. Then the sharp, crisp noises smacking through. He knew that noise. And then…that was all.


	2. Playful Mysteries

**Chapter 2-Playful Mysteries**

Thanks so much for all the support and feedback! So you know, I have already written many more chapters, but I am realeasing them slowly to torture you. :-) Anyway, review this and tell me about how often you think I should release. Now, on to Chapter 2!**

* * *

**

"Donna?"

"Hold on Josh, I need to—"

"_Now_, Donna."

"You can be patient…" she replied, as if in a dream.

"Donna!"

"Yes." Donna came into the room to see Josh at his desk, staring, frustrated, at his computer screen.

"Um…can you get me Toby?"

"Why?"

"I was expecting the draft for the Memorial Day speech today, and I don't have it from him. Wait…"

Josh jabbed angrily at a button.

"Nope. Still no emails. Get Toby."

"Fine, but you need to do something for me, then."

"Sure."

"I'm applying for a night class in political writing…" She walked over to the desk and hurled a packet of paper at Josh. "…and I want you to look over my application.

Josh grinned. "What next? Shall I write you a recommendation?"

"Just do it," Donna moaned in mock agony, to Josh's smiles. She emphasized this comment by throwing a pencil at him, but he ducked neatly. The pencil became firmly jammed in the radiator.

"You can't get me," grinned Josh, already buried in the thick packet.

Donna smiled and left without a word. She and Josh had an…understanding. That was it. She walked down the hall towards Toby's office, passing Leo on the way.

"Hello Donna."

"Hi, Leo—oh my gosh… Leo, you asked me to look up the Gibraltar file, I completely forgot…well, I can go do that right away."

"Are you busy?" asked Leo in his dry but cheerful voice.

"Nah, just running errands for Josh… fetching Toby…"

"You won't find "Mr. Ziegler" in his office. I'm meeting with him in my office now, but right after I'm done I'll send him over."

"Thanks. Let me get that file for you…"

Donna rushed back towards her office, feverishly murmuring to herself. Leo chuckled. Always overworking, Donna. He removed his hands from his deep pockets. Look at all these wrinkles. Maybe he was getting old…

But he couldn't leave Toby waiting. He walked into Margaret's work area, but she wasn't there. Funny. He flung open the door to his office, and saw a figure sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Toby! Good to see—Margaret? What are you—"

"I'm sorry sir, I just sat down here to wait for you…"

"Fine, fine, where's Toby?"

"Oh, yes sir… Well, he couldn't make it."

"Couldn't make it? What're you talking about?"

"Well, sir, he isn't…present today."

"He missed work again?"

"Well…yes. Yes, I suppose."

"What's going on? You sound like you're…defending Toby?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"Well, you do realize…this _is_ the fifth time this quarter…and the policy…"

"Forget the policy. I know it says I'm supposed to fire him, but you really think I'd do that? Don't feel like you betrayed him or anything."

"I'm sorry, I was just…concerned…"

"Well, have you called him at home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, have you called his house and asked him why he is absent today?" asked Leo, slightly irritated at Margaret's absent-mindedness.

"No, I—I mean yes, yes sir, I have, I called him."

"And?" asked Leo suspiciously.

"He's…sick today. Flu."

"Didn't he just get a flu shot yesterday, Margaret?"

"Did he? Well, I wouldn't know…Oh, my, I've forgotten to get you the copy of the 14th amendment… I'll be back…"

She rushed out of the office.

"But Margaret, it's right here—"

No use. But what was Margaret covering up? Why was she deliberately lying about Toby? Maybe he would make a house call himself.

Leo picked up the phone, and was about to dial when he got a voice.

"Oh, hello, sir, seems I already got you the 14th amendment. I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

Now this was strange. Yes, it was true that Margaret sometimes picked up her extension to eavesdrop on the calls Leo made, but now this was becoming weird.

"Very well, Margaret, connect me to Toby Ziegler. Now."

"But sir, I've already called him…" Margaret said weakly.

"Margaret. Now."

However, at that very moment, there was a huge explosion-like sound. Leo threw the phone aside and jumped up just as Donna came in.

"Donna, what was that?"

"I have no clue…where's Toby?"

"Long story. We better go see what that noise was."

"Is it just me, or was that an explosion…a really close one?"

"Really, _really_ close."

And then, as realization struck, they both said in unison, "Josh!"

The noise had definitely come from Josh's office, and a distant woman's scream could be heard…


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3-Meeting**

Hi all, here's the next chapter. Btw, I will now explain my new chapter release system. Okay, normally, I'll do a chapter a day. On weekends, I might do two a day. But! There will be exceptions. Because I feel that you are under incredible stress from suspense, and because this chapter sheds NO light on anything, I will release two chapters today, the next one in like an hour. ALSO!

**IMPORTANT**- You may be waiting too long for release of chapters! When I submit a new chapter, it is added on to the story quite quickly, but, on the page with the preview + title, where you click to go into the story, it says the number of chapters in the story. While new chapters are added on quickly, this number takes AGES to change! So don't trust the number, go in and check for a new chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Sam was yelling his head off when it happened. He was currently sitting in a meeting at the Hill with a gang of Republicans, arguing about the President's decision to pardon Jeremiah DeWitt, a supposed murderer. 

"No, Senator Berklins, that is _not_ the idea. The President is simply exercising one of his many powers."

"Well, I hope I have made my point clear that DeWitt was tried and found guilty, and we simply cannot see the logic behind this pardoning."

Murmurs from the others. Sam _hated_ murmurs. Especially murmurs of agreement. Especially when they weren't agreeing with him.

"Yes, Senator, but the President does not believe that DeWitt committed the crimes. He—"

A snort from another suit-clad man.

"Yes, Senator Peral?"

A second snort. Yet another of Sam's pet peeves'.

"It seemed fairly obvious to _me_ that DeWitt was guilty. That is, assuming, of course that you saw it on television, Mr. Seaborne."

"Yes, Senator. But perhaps the judge and jury were mistaken! I don't believe—"

A laugh. A flat-out, loud, obnoxious laugh. This was ten times worse than a snort. Sam could hardly contain his anger.

"_Yes, Senator Hicks?_"

More laughter. The man continued laughing. Then he finally spoke, giggles spurting in between words. "And—do you think—that the President—should not have brought—the case to the Supreme—Court—if he disliked the judgment—of the lower courts?" At this point, the man burst into a peal of laughter. Then another Senator joined in, then another, and another.

They were all laughing now. At him. At the President. At the Democrats. Sam could hardly stand it any longer.

"Shut up! Shut up, all of you! You're being rude, obnoxious, and immature! Stop it!"

The laughter died down completely.

"That's right! Don't you laugh at me! You just go on, poking fun at Democrats, giggling like little imps over some snide comment! Go on! Go on laughing! Who's stopping you? Certainly not—"

And then Sam's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he sighed, calming down, taking his seat, pulling the phone out. What a _fool_ he had made of himself just now.

"Hello?" he blurted angrily. "What?" his tense expression suddenly softened. "Is he alright? Yeah, I'll be right there…okay. Okay, good. Bye." Sam pressed a quick button on the phone, then made a dart for the door.

"Look at him! Making his escape! Too embarrassed to face us!" cried Senator Hicks. And then he and all the rest burst into laughter again. Sam didn't care. He left them laughing. Idiots.

He bolted out of the building, bowling over an elderly lady, and knocking a lamp over. He didn't care. He kept on going. He had to get to the White House. He hailed a cab, and was off.


	4. Investigations

**Investigations**

Hi everyone! Thanks for the supportive posts, and I'm sorry it's been so long, I have a life too you know:-) jk, anyway, in this chapter, stuff will be revealed! Well...not too much. But it will _begin_ to make sense. As for Miss Jasadin, I know you are still waiting, hopefully I'll soon catch up!

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa. I still don't get a word of this stuff." 

"Josh was just in his office when the bomb went off, good thing it did little damage, I'll say," Donna blurted to the lieutenant.

"Now who's Josh again?"

"Him, the man that was injured! He's in the hospital."

"Washington DC General, I believe," said Leo calmly.

"So who works with this Mosh?"

"Josh," corrected CJ, who had just walked into the room. "And Donna works with him."

"And who are you, ma'am?" asked the lieutenant.

"I'm CJ, but that's not important. Donna, where were you when it happened?"

"Who's Donna?"

Donna raised a hand, but then went on to answer CJ.

"I was passing Leo's office—"

"Who the heck is Leo?"

"—when I heard an explosion from Josh's office."

"But I don't get it. If the bomb—" started the lieutenant.

"So you weren't too close."

"Excuse me? I am a policem—"

"No, I don't think anyone was."

"Excuse me! Can I ask a few questions!"

"Hold on," said Leo. "Laura here was right near the office when it happened, right, Laura?"

"Who's Laura?"

"Yes, I was… I just…heard something loud, a bang…And I saw flames…"

"Yes, ma'am, continue with that juicy story, my police chief will love this…Get all sorts of publicity…Was it loud? Was it—"

"Wait a second," said Donna. "I heard a woman's scream after the explosion. That was you, right Laura?"

"Was it all firey and explosioney?"

"No…I wasn't the one screaming…But I _did_ hear a scream…funny…" said Laura quizzically.

"Tell me more about this explosion—"

At this point, CJ, Leo, and Donna shouted in unison, "Get out!" to the lieutenant.

"Please go back to your chief and tell him to send someone more sensible!" yelled CJ.

The man backed off.

"Now," she continued. "We need to sort out what happened, and we're not getting close. So. Anyone involved—hi Sam, good that you made it—anyone involved will meet at four in the Roosevelt Room, and we'll get this all figured out."

Sam seemed confused.

"What happened?"

Donna started to explain as everyone filed out of the room, the lieutenant flashing his badge so that he could make way.

"Well," she started, "I guess Josh was alone in his office, and a bomb went off in here. Then we all rushed here, and found Laura already here, so we went in. Josh was lying right…there. Near the back wall, on the ground. Right near where the bomb went off."

"That's weird. What was he doing on the floor?"

"Haven't the foggiest. But he got hit bad. Luckily, it wasn't a big bomb, but he may need plastic surgery…got him right in the face. His hands were burnt too."

"It hit him in the face?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird."

"So would you say the Josh was…looking at the bomb when it went off?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Just a thought. Where's Toby?"

"Oh…I don't know. Not around, I guess. I haven't seen him all day."

"Well, I need to get back to the Hill and apologize to some idiot Republicans."

"Good luck," Donna smiled.

Open…and shut. Now the room was empty. Donna wanted to investigate. The bomb had apparently been placed near the back of the room, hidden under the radiator. The carpet here was singed, and a section of the radiator black. The flames had only been recently extinguished.

But it left a mystery. Why was Josh on the floor right next to it? If he had been at his desk working, it would have hit his chair from behind, sending him flying forward. But this was different. Maybe he was looking out the window… But if the chair had been rolled over there, then the bomb would have gotten his legs. It just made no sense. What had happened in there…

Donna thought about it for a long time. Then her face went pale. She dropped down on her knees and started searching. She ran her hands under the radiator, all over the place. Then she found what she had been looking for. She grabbed it, and ran back to her office. She stuffed it in a Ziploc Bag and pushed it into the bottom drawer on her desk. Just then, CJ came in.

"Oh, hi CJ."

"Hi, Donna. I have news."


	5. Suspect

**Suspect **

Hi again, the reason I posted this so close to the other is because I prmised 2 chapters yesterday and only did one...much more sense is made in this chapter, and Miss Jasadin, we're all caught up! I'm releasing the next tomorrow, sorry...But have fun!

**

* * *

**"We plan to have an official investigation by the Secret Service."

A chorus of "CJ!"s.

"CJ! Has the Secret Service arrested anyone yet?"

"Not currently, although investigation is underway. I'd be surprised if we don't have a suspect soon."

"CJ! Is the president taking any personal action?"

"The president is not going to cause a national uproar with his actions, but he is concerned. Before we go, I quote President Bartlet, 'I am very shocked that such a thing happened here at the White House, and I will put a stop to it. It cannot happen again! I am not scared. While our country is surprised, we are not scared. We do not need foreign help.' Now, no more questions for now. Thank you everyone, and I'll see you at 6 for updates."

The reporters slowly filed out of the Briefing Room, but as CJ was putting her notes away and getting ready to leave herself, a young reporter with brown, long hair and an incandescent smile approached her.

"Excuse me, CJ," she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Miss. Do I know you?"

"I'm new here, CJ, but I already _love_ the place. It's so…exciting!" She said this very slowly, emphasizing "exciting". The voice sounded slightly malicious.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Carter. Laura Carter, I'm here from Channel 33. Just for some filming."

"You filmed the press conference?"

"Well, yes, CJ, I—" She sounded like she was pouting.

"No, you need to fill out a request for that."

"Oh!" It was more of a squeal than anything else.

"Oh, why I didn't know!" Her lower lip was now actually in pouting position, and she sounded like a wounded cat.

"I am so _sorry_!"

"Well…it's alright. But you need to fill a request for next time."

"Of course, of course, CJ." She paused for a moment. "But until then, may I use what I filmed today on my show?"

"Well…"

But the reporter was already out the door. It was against policy for the woman to show anything, but it was too late to tell her that. She could call Bruce and have him stop her at the exit, but what did it matter? It wasn't going to cause a scandal, right?

"CJ!"

She jumped, and then turned around to see Leo.

"What the heck are you doing in here? We have a suspect, c'mon!"

"Oh…sorry Leo. I was thinking…"

"Fine. Take a look at this."

Leo handed CJ a small portfolio that included a photograph of a tall man in a slender suit.

"That's Pedro Palachino, a Hispanic guy visiting the White House. We found out that he didn't have security clearance, but somehow sneaked in."

"Is that possible?"

"I dunno, but that's what happened. Anyway, he was taken into custody when he was found bolting out of the building a few minutes before the bomb went off. The guard stopped him running, saw he didn't have a pass, and he was arrested. In the confusion with the bomb, no one realized he had just left. We're questioning him now."

"That's great! I'll go tell Donna. She'll be pleased to know that Josh's attempted assassin has been located."

"Okay, CJ. But I need you to do something else for me."

"Yeah?"

"Well…never mind. See you later, CJ."

"Bye."

CJ was curious. What had Leo wanted? Why did he decide against it? Now she walked right into Donna's office. Just as she came in, she saw Donna stuffing something into the bottom drawer and slamming it shut.

"Oh, hi CJ," she said, forcing a smile.

"Hi Donna. I have news."

"Oh, really? That's nice."

"Are you ok, Donna?"

"Yes, I'm fine…just thinking about Josh…"

"Uh-huh…" CJ tried to sound understanding, although it came out as skeptical.

"So what was your news?"

"We caught the guy who left the bomb."

"Oh…really?" Donna sounded surprised. She gulped. What was wrong with her?

"Yup. A Hispanic guy, Pedro… Pala-something or other."

"How do you know it was him?" Donna feigned curiosity, though CJ could tell she was afraid of something…

"Well, we don't yet have proof…but when a guy's caught bolting out of the building a couple minutes before…Donna? Are you okay?"

Donna had turned quite pale.

"Do want an aspirin or something?"

"No, no, that's okay CJ. Really, I'm fine…"

"If you're sure…"

CJ walked out of the office, worried. What had happened, and why was Donna acting so strangely? She walked into her office, closed the door behind her, and screamed.


	6. Out of Tune

**Out of Tune**

And here we go! Chapter 6 is here! I hope you enjoy it; this one's a fun chapter; not much revealed to the story, just a fun, cool chapter to get you hooked. Chapter 7 later today!

* * *

President Bartlet sighed. He had just received word that Palachini had been interrogated, with little success. He stared down at his papers, a mess on the large oak desk. Just as he was leafing through a particularly boring memo on a social security protest group from South Carolina, Abbey came in. 

"Hi, Abbey."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Not too much…not too much."

"Oh."

She walked slowly over to his desk and squeezed in beside him on the chair.

"What's this?" She pointed to a small black box made of plastic on the president's desk. It had two speakers on it, and an array of buttons across the top.

"Huh? Oh, that. A radio."

"I can tell that. The question is, what's it doing here?"

"Oh, Leo brought it in today. A girl from Kansas sent it to me as a present…and me having had a history of trouble with radios…Leo brought it in here as a joke."

Abbey smiled as she remembered back to that day when Jed had—

"And I don't know why it's still on my desk."

"Well…" Abbey started. She popped up out of the chair and walked over to the shiny stereo system on the far wall. Using its incredible hi-fi surround-sound, it was playing a string quartet that sounded like it was from heaven. She poked the "off" button, and then came back to the desk.

"Hey…I was listening to that!"

"Huh. Tough luck."

Abbey unplugged the President's desk lamp.

"Hey! I need that!"

"Not anymore."

She plugged in the small radio and tuned it to the same channel. The quartet came fuzzily through the speakers. Jed wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Can't you hear all the static? Put on the stereo."

"Why?"

"Because. It plays much nicer."

"You don't need it."

Jed looked up at her incredulously. And then, he found himself asking, "Care to dance?"

"Without a doubt," was Abbey's curt response. She smiled, then curtseyed. Jed bowed, but went down too far, and almost fell over. Abbey stifled a giggle.

Then they started to sway back and forth to the song. It came out in an awful static blur, but they kept dancing. As the piece progressed, so did the skill involved in the dance. With time, they began to dance less timidly and more vividly. Soon, their skill from childhood came out. They were on a roll. Then something happened.

"Was that an out of tune note?"

The music suddenly sped up, and all the notes went out of proportion, way out of tune. The music went faster, then slower, distorting and flying from scale to scale. It no longer sounded like a string quartet, but a transmission from Mars. They danced accordingly.

Jed dipped down and flapped his arms. Abbey twisted her head crazily and scratched her legs. They danced in such a way that it was hardly dancing anymore. And it was then that Leo came in. Without knocking. That meant business. They both stopped, and Abbey hurriedly shut the broken radio off.

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, Leo," said Jed, out of breath.

"I think you oughta turn on your TV."

As Jed reached for the remote, Abbey whispered to him, "See? While the radio might not work the way it's supposed too, that sure worked for _me_."

Jed smiled, and pressed the small green button on the sleek, silver remote.


	7. Some Plans

**Some Planning**

Hi all, and welcome to the very first Friday 9 chapter release! Every Friday night at around nine o' clock, there will be a new chapter. Have fun with this one!

* * *

CJ cried softly. Things had gone _so_ wrong in the past couple hours. What she had found she couldn't explain, but it scared her so badly. She didn't mean to do what she had done. And Donna would have kept quiet about it, but then of course the other thing had happened…and yes, it was her fault, but she didn't _mean_ for it to happen, and Donna had told… 

Ring, ring. The telephone. CJ didn't want to answer it. She wanted to ignore it, to pretend she hadn't heard it at all. She knew what they thought. She knew what was happening now. Nonetheless, the phone kept ringing, then, after the fourth ring, quite abruptly, it stopped. After a minute, CJ's butler came into the room, knocking softly.

"A Donna Moss for you. Will you take the call?"

"Oh…yes. Alright," CJ said, wiping her eyes dry. She picked up her extension.

"CJ? It's Donna."

"I know. Hi, Donna."

"Hi. I just wanted to see how you're—"

"You think I'm crazy!"

"What? No…"

"Of course you do! I know what it looked like! I know that!"

"No, CJ…"

"I just wish you'd leave me alone!"

"CJ! I just wanted to say…"

"What? What do you want to say to me? Are you gonna recommend an asylum? Huh?"

"…I'm sorry."

"What?" CJ paused. Had Donna just said she was _sorry_? For what? If anyone should be apologizing, it should be CJ.

"I'm sorry."

"I heard you…what for?"

"For telling."

CJ snorted.

"What else were you going to do?"

"Can I come over?"

"Of course," CJ found herself saying, " I'll be ready for you when?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Okay…fine."

Fifteen minutes later, CJ was wearing a deep purple dress, a pearl necklace, and matching heels. And the doorbell rang,

Donna came in quietly. She had taken a cab.

"Hi, Donna. Come in."

CJ led Donna into a large marble entrance hall, through a sitting room, TV room, and dining room, to an elegant living room with a red theme. They settled down on a velvet couch with leathery pillows.

"So, Donna. Why did you want to come over?"

"Because…can I just talk? For a while?"

"Sure," said CJ, surprised.

"Okay. Two things happened today. These things have led the people of the White House to believe that you are…mentally ill. However, I don't believe that to be true. And I'm sure Josh would agree with me, although he's still in the hospital. But, anyway. I think we can solve this problem…you know, form a plan."

CJ smiled. She liked plans.

"Anyway, I have ideas. But…"

"Yes?"

"In exchange…I need _your_ help."

"With what?"

"Love," said Donna sheepishly,

CJ smiled. Josh and Donna had always had a little something about them.

"You want me to help bring you and Josh together?"

Donna blushed. "What? N-no, not Josh…"

Not Josh? Did Donna love someone else?

"Then who, dear girl?"

"Well, truth is, CJ, while Josh is a friend…I don't feel all that strongly about him…"

"Really? Well, I'm surprised. Who did you want me to get you together with?" CJ asked suspiciously.

"I met him a little while ago. James Leger. He works with editing of speeches for the President…"

"James Leger? Tell me more."

CJ feigned excitement, but really, deep within her, all she felt was plummeting. How could Donna not care for Josh? It had seemed so _obvious_. And now this…it was sad, really. Josh loved Donna for sure…didn't he? If he did, his heart would break… CJ silently resolved to prevent that at all costs.

"Well, I was walking through the bullpen, and I was looking at my shoes. They were new shoes, so I was looking at them, just to see how they looked. Then I ran into him," Donna's eyes became dreamy. "He was carrying a stack of papers a mile high, and they flew all over the place. I leaned down to help him clean them up, and then we both went for the same paper, and I touched him…"

"At the end of the day, I thought I owed it to him to go help him reorganize the papers. I went to his office, but I didn't tell Josh…then I helped him, but I stayed later. We had a cup of coffee, and then he invited me out for a drink. But…I had to get home. I promised my mother I would come home at 9, so I had to leave him. Ever since, I've never summed up the courage to ask him out again…"

"Okay," said CJ. "I'll help you."

"Thanks, CJ. Now, about me helping you…"

"Let's hear the plan."

"Well, I thought we could start tomorrow. I don't have time now…Josh will be looking for me. But how about tomorrow night, 11 'o' clock, right here?"

"Sure. What will we do?"

"Call it a planning session. By the way, are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I can't show my face in the White House tomorrow!"

"Okay. Well…I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Thanks Donna. I really appreciate this."

And with that, Donna left. CJ's mind was throbbing. What had happened. What was she going to do. All these thoughts crossed her mind. And the one she pushed out, banished from her mind, but kept coming back, was, "How can Donna not love Josh?"


	8. House Call

**House Call**

Hi, everyone (cough, cough), I'm sick today (cough, cough), so I will be home the whole day...(cough, cough)Anyway, here's chapter 8.

* * *

This was getting just plain bad. B-A-D, bad. First Toby had stopped showing up. Then they had lost Josh to the hospital. Now CJ was gone, and Margaret was hiding under her desk. Leo rested his hand on his forehead. Could things get worse? Not to mention the CJ incident… And the President was _not_ taking any of this well.

* * *

Jed Bartlet picked up a dart from his darts set and tossed it at a window. Smash. He picked up his desk lamp and hurled it at a passing secret service agent. He paced angrily. How did all this happen in a few days? Everything was a blur of uncertainty, and things just weren't working out. Worst of all was—

"Jed?"

"Abbey, I thought you'd never come," came the sarcastic remark. Abbey knew he meant it though; she was a great comfort to the President.

"Huh. So, what's wrong?"

A glare that could have melted Antarctica. Even global warming wouldn't be as bad, thought Abbey.

"You know what its like, Jed?"

"What?" came the angry retort. But really, Abbey heard the hint of curiosity in his voice, as well as he had sheathed it in anger. Hmm…she could make a game of this.

"Never mind, I can see you're in a bad mood."

"No—I mean, well, yes, but…" Jed knew she was toying with him. He banged the table in frustration.

"Just tell me Abbey!"

Abbey considered saying something like, "Oh, so you want my advice now?", but decided against it; she felt bad for the homeless-to-be penguins.

"Well…I was going to say…it's like the radio."

"This?"

Jed held up the box.

"Why won't you let me throw it away?"

"Because, Jed," Abbey felt like his mother, "It can teach you a lesson."

Jed snorted.

"It went out of tune…and so did we. Well, would you say that things around here have gone out of tune? So should we go along with them?"

"What? That makes no sense, Abbey." But Jed _did_ think it made sense. He had a plan, and Abbey sensed it.

* * *

"Hi, Donna."

"Hello, Mrs. Bartlet. Can I help you?"

"Is Josh still in the hospital?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid so."

"Hmm…" Abbey seemed deep in thought.

"I would have put Josh in charge of this, but you'll do."

Abbey thrust a package on Donna's desk.

"Get to work."

"But what—"

It was no use. Abbey was gone.

* * *

It was time to find out what was going on with Toby. The last time he tried, an explosion had gone off, and now Margaret was refusing to let him make a call without an excuse. She always managed to stop him. He had considered asking CJ to call him earlier; in fact he had even asked her, but decided to take the old "never mind" way out. He could tell that CJ was curious, though…

But what did it matter? Leo needed to talk to Toby and find out why he was absent, and that was final. He was the Chief of Staff, he could make a phone call if he wanted. He picked up the phone…and Margaret actually wasn't on her extension.

"Eh-ehm, I am now calling Toby Ziegler. Eh-ehm. I am about to dial his number."

Leo dialed the first digits, and listened. Nothing… had Margaret _finally_ given up? He finished dialing, and waited as the phone rang.

"Toby Ziegler," came his colleague's voice on the third ring.

"Toby! I missed you," came Leo's astonished cry.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry about that. What do you need?"

"I need to know just why you aren't here today."

"Oh…flu."

"Flu?" Had Margaret told the truth? Toby was now suddenly going into a fit of fake coughs. He didn't do a good job; they sounded like a donkey's "hee-haw"s.

"Toby…what's going on? I'm coming over there. Now."

"N-no…" Toby said weakly.

But Leo was already half-way across the room, putting on his jacket. As he passed into Margaret's work area, he saw why she hadn't intervened; she had dared to leave the office, perhaps to snatch a donut or a cup of water. Some time later, Leo turned the key in his car, and was off.


	9. Planning Session

**Planning Session**

Hi all, here's the next chapter. Anyway, I will be taking a break for some time to write a few JD fics...also, I have a message for miss jasadin: WHAT? You want to live in America? I thought everyone outside of it hated America. Well, I guess you could come to D.C. and meet Josh and Donna (I believe I saw them filming the show while I was there, but I didn't actually meet the characters, and i didn't even know about the show at the time). I am so in love with Australia and I thought everyone there loved it there. Good idea, could we switch for a few weeks:-)

* * *

"So, how was work?" 

"Well…okay. It's no fun without Josh, and the whole West Wing's pretty gloomy right now…"

"I see. So, shall we begin?"

Donna and CJ sat in CJ's symmetrical living room. Donna was holding a paper bag with a few items in it.

"Sure. I've prepared some…stuff, to help us think," said Donna. "Now, we need to begin by going over the problem."

"Okay."

"Tell me what happened with the window thing. Tell me _everything_."

"Alright. Here goes," CJ prepared herself. "Well…I had just told you about Pedro."

At this, Donna squirmed, but CJ chose to ignore it for the moment; this could be discussed later.

"I went into my office, and I noticed that the window was completely smashed _outwards_. Like someone had…jumped. The scary part was the red stuff around the edges of the broken glass…I think it was blood. I was totally freaked, so I started screaming, and I guess I sort of went ballistic. I temporarily went a little mad, and sorty of threw things about and runied some stuff. I honestly didn't mean to, ot was just so scary. I tend to overreact sometimes…"

"So anyway, then, I guess you came in, Donna. And you saw me, practically pulling my hair out, and I guess it didn't look too good for me. But you chose not to tell, thank God. So I started cleaning up, but my big mistake was trying to cover up the whole thing. Then, of course, Sam found out, and you blabbed to everyone that I'd lost it."

Donna squirmed again.

"No offense, Donna. So I was running out of there, and on my way out, I looked at the news station on the TV, and who should I see, but me. I skidded to a halt, and that's when the _other_ thing happened."

"Okay, CJ, good job. I think I understand about the whole window thing now. Now…about the news…"

Donna pulled a video out of her bag.

"Got a TV?"

CJ gestured towards a large TV sitting in a corner.

"This is a video of today's broadcast; the killer one." Donna slipped the video in, and pressed "play".

Immediately, CJ saw the face of the new reporter in the Briefing Room.

"Good afternoon, and this is Laura Carter of Channel 33, with another shocking report. Today, CJ Craig, Press Secretary of the White House, commented on the bomb disaster in the White House. Just _listen_ to what she said."

CJ's face filled the screen.

"I'd be surprised if we have a suspect soon."

Laura's face returned.

"Can you believe it? A White House Executive _doubts_ the Secret Service? My, my."

CJ's face again again.

"We are not concerned."

Laura's face.

"Not concerned? A bomb in the White House, and you're not _concerned_? My, _dear_."

CJ.

"I quote President Bartlet, 'I am very shocked that such a thing happened here at the White House. I am scared. Our country is scared. We need foreign help."

Laura.

"I believe we have a distress signal here! Foreign help? Scared? The U.S.? What's happened to our courage, bravery, and—"

Donna stopped the tape.

"CJ. I _know_ you're not crazy. But the question is…_why_ did you say all that?"

"That's the problem, Donna. I _didn't_."

Donna looked at CJ skeptically.

"I didn't! Donna, I thought you of all people would listen to me…"

At this Donna relented.

"Alright. Now, assuming for a minute that you did not, in fact, say _any_ of that, how on earth did that woman get it on videotape?"

"Well…I remember her pretty well. She was new…and she didn't fill out a form to air the press room. But I figured it was ok to let her do it just once…I don't know how she got this—Donna? What're you…"

Donna was staring openmouthed at the screen. She rewound and played.

CJ's face once again dominated the screen.

"I would be surprised if we have a suspect soon."

Donna rewound, and played just a certain part again.

"…if we have a suspect…"

Again, Donna repeated it. She put the tape on slow-mo.

"Donna, what on earth…"

"Watch," said Donna quickly.

"…we have a…"

Donna turned to face CJ. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment.

"Did you see that?" she asked loudly.

"What?" said CJ, irritated.

"The jump. The tape jumped, right after you said 'we', and right before you said 'have'."

"Huh? It jumped?"

"Yeah, watch."

Donna played it back on slow-mo.

Sure enough, between the two words, CJ saw her head jump to another position unnaturally, as if a part had been cut out of the tape…

"Wow, you're right Donna…does this mean…"

"Yep. She took what you said, and cut and pasted it to form a completely scandalous bunch of statements. Illegal in the least."

"Oh my God, Donna…I would _never_ have noticed that…"

"That's okay, CJ. I'm glad to help. Now all we have to do is form a plan…"

The two whispered quietly for a few minutes, then Donna gathered her stuff, and as CJ closed the front door behind her, a smile was on her face.

* * *

By the way, WW fans, go back to the chapter with the briefing room ("Suspect"), and you'll see that all the words on the TV could have been cut and pasted from what CJ said in the briefing room. See if you can figure it out!  



	10. Locked Out

**Locked Out**

Hey, all, so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, but probably anyone reading it now doesn't remember the days when I used to write often, because everyone who wrote back then doesn't write anymore...I especially miss missjasadin, if you are reading this please review the story, I miss you and your fics so much:-( Well anyway, for those who are reading...here's another chapter. Also, because it has been probably almost a year since I last updated, I will release a lot of the story today. It is planned for 22 chapters.

* * *

Leo drove carefully up to Toby's front gate. It was big wrought iron, and you couldn't get through it unless the door was opened…electronically from inside. 

"Hello, sir," a voice crackled through a speaker. "Could I have your name and business?"

"Leo McGary, I'm here to see Toby Ziegler."

"Just a moment, please."

A classical string quartet came through the speakers. It sounded slightly familiar…

"Yes, Mr. McGary?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry, but Mr. Ziegler has denied entrance. Come back later."

"Listen, I'm his boss, let me in _now_."

"Boss or not, I take orders from Mr. Ziegler." However, the man's voice sounded nervous; undoubtedly he was thinking about what would happen to him if he got Toby fired…

"Nonetheless I will impress upon him the importance of the situation."

"Thank you," said Leo, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. A new song came through the speaker, this time a waltz being played by positively the worst orchestra ever. Suddenly, Toby's voice cut through the music.

"What do you want, Leo?"

"I want to know why you were not present at work today."

"Well, too bad."

A click, and then a clip from "Carmen", the opera, started playing. Finally, the security man's voice returned to the speaker.

"I'm very sorry, sir; but Mr. Ziegler has made himself clear. You are not permitted in.

"No? Well then…"

Leo thought for a minute, then thought of a brilliant plan.

"Well then, please inform Mr. Ziegler of his release from his White House position. Thank you and goodbye."

Leo turned the car around speedily and in ten minutes, he was back in his office, pressing his intercom button.

"Hello, Margaret? Could I see you in my office for a moment? Thanks."


	11. Donna's Dilemma

**Donna's Dilemma**

And here you go with another chapter. Sorry this story is so crazy and has no JD in it yet, but that's on it's way. And if you don't like htings getting even more complicated...well you might not like this chapter. But that's ok, because the point of writing has nothing to do with the readers...I think...Right? Enjoy :-)

* * *

Donna only sat there, eyes large and mouth hanging open. She had just opened the package the First Lady had given her to work on, and she absolutely could not believe the absurd content of the letter and materials inside. She read the first sentence over and over. "I want you to arrange my kidnapping." It was beyond belief. 

Donna read the whole letter back to herself. The First Lady talked about a broken radio that went out of tune, about how she thought that because things were out of tune around the White House, she needed to "disappear" for a few days, pretend to be kidnapped, and then play detective and make everything better.

Which, of course, was absolutely _ridiculous_. Donna knew she could not go on with anything else that the parcel contained. She slipped the letter back in and sealed it shut. Abbey Bartlett was young, intelligent, and creative, but it would seem she had no political sense. If she was kidnapped there would be a national uproar, and it would only get worse if the fact that she had planned it herself got out.

"Crazywoman Sits Next to Bartlett", "Abigail Bartlett Cracks", "A Conspiring Presidential Team". Donna could just see the headlines now. And she could see herself. Unemployed.

Of course, she was well aware that she could not go through with this. But what to do about it she was unsure. All she knew was that she had to get rid of the parcel sitting on her desk. And fast. But what to do…who to call…

"Donna! Are you listening to me?"

Donna jumped to her feet, knocking most of her papers…and the parcel…to the floor.

"Sorry, Sam…what were you saying?"

"Goodness, Donna, calm down, here, let me help you with this stuff…"

"No! I-I mean, no, I can do it myself. Did you need anything, Sam?" she asked hastily, scooping the papers into her arms.

"Well I thought you might want to know. There's news on Josh."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" Donna quizzed Sam, dropping the parcel, hidden by some papers, on her windowsill.

"Quite well. He's just got out of plastic surgery, and if all goes well, he should be in again tomorrow."

"That's great!" Donna smiled, tossing the last few folders onto her desk.

"I know…I really do miss Josh…well, I'll see you, Donna. Hey, look out!"

He pointed at her windowsill. Donna turned just in time to see her papers and parcel flutter out the window.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

"Anything important among those papers?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing I don't have a copy of. Well, Sam, I'll see you."

As soon as the door shut, Donna peered out her window. Her papers had blown far away, but where was the parcel…suddenly Donna's stomach churned, as he located it. It was on the floor of a balcony a few floors down. By Donna's calculations, it would be…right in the middle of the vice president's suite!

Donna turned hurriedly and donned her coat. She took the elevator down, and then grabbed some files from a filing room down the hall.

A few minutes later, she was knocking on his door. In a moment, the vice president opened it, and looked at her quizzically.

"Do I know you, miss?"

"Donna Moss. I work for Josh Lyman." She extended her hand.

"Oh yes," he started, gripping it firmly. "Did you need something?" he shouted over a loud noise that had started coming from his room. "Room service is cleaning the place up," he explained.

"Well, I have some files here you might be interested in."

"Let me see," he said, grabbing for them. Donna pulled away. She had just picked some random files, he couldn't actually look at them.

"One moment, sir. May I come in?"

"Please," he gestured inwards. Donna walked into the room and settled on a couch with full view of the balcony. She noticed a maid sweeping dust off the balcony. And there was the parcel!

"Now what's going on?" the vice-president started.

"Well, I—oh my God…"

The parcel had just been swept off the balcony.

"I have to go," Donna whimpered, and practically bowled over her host in her haste to get to the door.

"Sorry," she muttered, and ran for the elevator.

In ten more minutes, she was casually strolling through the White House gardens. She carefully scanned the side of the tall white building for the vice-president's balcony. Yes, there it was. Donna pulled out a sketchpad and a pocket calculator and tried to calculate where the parcel should have landed. Unfortunately she had never aced physics in school, and soon she was resolved to simply searching.

After about twenty minutes she was still unsuccessful, and she had attracted the attention of a Secret Service agent. She knew what she had to do.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

"What can I do?" he asked gruffly.

"Do you have a mobile phone? I need to speak to the President. Right away."

He looked at her funny, but she knew what she had to do.


	12. A Little Bit of Gossip

**A Little Bit Of Gossip**

Well you're probably wondering what happens after Leo returns from firing Toby, and why he called Margaret into the room. Here's your answer. And by the way...for all you skeptics out there...I **promise** this will all make sense in the end. No, really. Im serious. Enjoy :-)

* * *

Leo sat back and waited for Margaret to enter the room. He had just returned from his visit to Toby's house, and had just fired Toby. Well, that was all part of the plan. 

"Yes, Mr. McGary?"

"Ah, Margaret. I called Toby."

She froze. "Y-you did? Is he recovering from his flu?"

"Margaret, you seemed to take a lot of interest in my dealings with Toby. So you'll be interested to know that Toby will no longer be working at the White House."

"W-what?"

"It's as simple as that. Now, please get me the President on his private line. I have an urgent matter to discuss with him."

Margaret, her mouth still open, tiptoed out of the office. Now the whole plan depended on just one thing…Margaret spreading the news all over the West Wing. If she didn't do that, Leo's plan to get Toby out of his shell would have failed.

Soon, though, the phone was ringing.

"This better be important. Really important,"came Jed's frustrated voice through the earpiece.

"Yes, Mr. President. It's Leo. I'm calling about Toby. If you want to keep him working here you will have to follow these exact directions.

"Leo…what's this all about…I'm in no mood for play."

"Well, you might just have to budge on that one, Mr. President. This is one playful plan."

Jed seemed to take an interest. "Fill me in," he responded. And Leo did.

Within ten minutes, every personnel in the West Wing knew about Toby, and the President was willing to cooperate. Leo was pleased. All was going as planned.

Jed put the phone down quietly and rubbed his eyes. Just then, Abbey emerged from the bathroom.

"Dinner at the restaurant, Jed?"

The President envisioned the salmon and spruce all but soaked in sauvignon blanc at their favorite restaurant down the street.

"Of course. You know I would never turn—"

And the private line rang again.

After his customary answer to any call that came through the line, Jed realized it was Donna, and she sounded concerned about something.

"OK, Donna…what's going on?"

"It has to do with the First Lady…"

Jed looked up at his wife. She smiled warmly. Abbey seemed to be all in one piece, but Jed knew he couldn't pierce those shields she called her eyes and check on the state of her mind. The smile continued, as if a mask of deception. Jed returned it.

"Yes, please continue…"

"Well…she has a sort of a plan. And you should know about it."

"Oh God."

Why hadn't he detected the mischievous glint in Abbey's eyes today.

"Well, sir…it's not all that bad if we can just do some simple…fixing."

"What is this plot, Donna?"

"Well…are you familiar with a certain radio that went out of tune?"

"Yes, unfortunately I know exactly what you're talking about and I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"Yes…Mrs. Bartlet felt that…with the events of the White House as out of tune as they were, it would be desirable…even necessary…for her to be kidnapped."

"Please repeat that." Jed sat.

"The First Lady put me in charge of kidnapping her."

Jed put the phone down, ready to scream, when he realized Abbey was still in the room.

"Something wrong hon?"

"Nothing Abbey…just a moment."

He put the receiver to his ear.

"Mr. President?"

"I'm here, Donna."

"Well…she gave me written instructions in the form of an envelope, but the envelope was blown out my window to the courtyard below. And…there is currently a tour of the courtyard going on. Someone's bound to find it…Mr. President? Mr. President! Are you there, sir?"

"What was that all about Jed?"

"Oh, nothing much…just news that the restaurant is closed tonight…small legal matters to clear up. So why don't we just eat here in the Residence?"

"Oh…well I suppose that couldn't be too bad."

"If you don't mind Abbey, I've got some rather private calls to make…"

"Of course." And she stepped out.

Jed made two calls—one to Leo and one to the head of the Secret Service. There was work to be done.


	13. A West Wing Dinner

**A West Wing Dinner**

Fun lil' chapter that may surprise you. Not much revealed...AS USUAL! For those of you dying to know the truth...it's coming...promise. Enjoy :-)**  
**

* * *

"Now Abbey—tell me this isn't something." 

"Oh, it's something alright. But it certainly isn't something I want to be eating right now."

Jed scowled as he scooped another helping of garden salad onto his plate.

"A West Wing Dinner is a special treat, love."

"A special treat would have been heading down to Lolipaut's for dinner like we planned. If you'll remember correctly."

"Yes, my love…well…circumstances have changed."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Jed eyed Abbey's wineglass with marked precision. She hadn't yet taken a sip.

"Abbey, love, you haven't touched your wine."

"Well, that, Jed, is for a simple reason. Firstly, one doesn't touch wine with one's fingers at all. And secondly, if you are referring to the fact that I have not taken a sip yet, it is because I don't drink merlot. Which you well know."

"Of course…let me get you something else…a Chardonnay perhaps?"

"Yes please. And I want a good year, not some crummy one."

Jed exited to the minibar in the corner of the room. He picked out the best year he had, poured a full glass, and dropped a small blue tablet from his pocket in. It dissolved instantly, and Abbey would never realize what she was drinking.

Within minutes, Abbey was falling asleep, so Jed led her to bed, tucked her in, and shut the lamp. Then he picked up the phone and spoke quickly, "I'm ready." With these words, he hung up, and headed for the door.


	14. An Air Raid

**An Air Raid**

Leo's plan revealed...a little dramatic but hey you might like it. Have fun :-)**  
**

* * *

Leo screeched to a halt in front of Toby's residence. _Perfect._ Practically the whole West Wing had showed up to check on Toby. So far, no one had gotten through the gates. 

"I cannot let you in," came the weary voice of the security guard through the speaker. "I am sorry, but Mr. Ziegler is taking absolutely _no_ visitors today. Now get away, all of you, before I am forced to call the police."

The group was weary. They had only been outside Toby's gates for a few minutes, but already they were discouraged. Little did they know that Leo had just one more trick up his sleeve.

"Sir, they are practically knocking the gates down…shall I call the police?"

"No," Toby grunted, but don't let them in and make more threats. And hook up the video feed to this TV."

"Of course, sir."

Toby rolled over on his bed and turned to face the TV. For a few minutes all he saw was static noise, and just when he was ready to give up, and image flickered onto the screen. He saw many of his co-workers sitting around on the grass, some shaking the bars of the gate, others arguing with the guard through the speaker, others shaking their fists at the camera.

How the hell did this happen? Someone had to coordinate it. Suddenly there was a deafening sound from the open window. Toby leaned out for a better view, and saw something shocking out his window.

Half of the people outside the gates were pointing frantically at the helicopter landing on Toby's roof. The other half were pointing or waving at the figure of Toby leaning out his window to see what was going on.

The Presidential Helicopter was grand and regal, with a huge Presidential logo painted on the side. It had been freshly washed and was shiny like a new pocket watch. From its tiny hatch stepped out a familiar figure. He was the leader of the free world.

At this moment, a legion of Secret Service agents, cued by Leo, rushed forward and rammed through Toby's front gates. Everyone turned to look at Leo, who only grinned and sat on the hood of his car.

Each face was identical. Each face said, did-you-order-them-to-do-that? And Leo nodded silently.

"Well…aren't you going to follow them?" Leo gestured at the Secret Service legion, who were already at work on Toby's front door.

With a sudden shriek, each personnel of the West Wing pushed and screamed as they raced down Toby's symmetrical drive. All except for Leo, who still sat on his car and only smiled like a sly cat. A cat whose plan had worked perfectly.


	15. Resignation

**Resignation**

This chapter, while it won't reveal much, will probably make you happy. And here's a guarantee: chapter 18 will reveal a question you have had from the first few chapters. Enjoy :-)

* * *

At first Toby was speechless. He looked around him at the room full of his co-workers and the President of the United States. He glanced over at Margaret, who was standing in front of his TV. 

"Move," he ordered her simply, rather than answering the question they had just posed. Margaret silently obeyed, and the screen was clear. Leo's image waved at the camera, and winked at Toby.

Toby muttered something silent, then turned to face the crowd that had squeezed their way into his bedroom.

"Well Toby? Are you going to answer our question?" the President queried.

Toby sighed, and began talking. "You are all here…because you misjudge me and my decisions. You are here because Leo McGary got it into his head that he could cleverly trap me into returning to work. And he has brought you all here to force me back into the West Wing. But the point that you miss is—"

"Toby," started the President, "Could you give us the short version?" Heads around the room nodded in agreement.

"I have not been to work for a few days simply because…simply stated, I…look, as much as I…I—you…I appreciate that you all care enough to come here to me. But…personal matters that I cannot describe to you…have…forced me to…go home all of you, and it…it will be all…look, you're not going to convince me to come back to the West Wing. My time there is…finished for now. I…this is too complicated…"

"Toby, what happened to the short version?" queried Sam. And it was at this moment that Toby was saved by the bell—or rather the cell phone ringtone.

"One moment," Jed hastily spoke, and answered his phone. "Good news or bad?" he jabbed angrily. "Really? Yes, ironically, they all are. They'll be happy to hear it."

He hung up quickly. "Good news everyone—Pedro Palachino has been indicted by a grand jury. Soon we'll have him convicted." Everyone started to cheer as they thought of Josh's assaulter at last brought to justice, but they were silenced by a loud yell from Toby.

"What?" he blasted at the top of his lungs.

"A guy named Palachino planted a bomb in Josh's office."

"No, he most certainly did not. All of you get out of here, I need to use the phone."

No one moved.

"NOW!" Toby screamed. "We can talk tomorrow at work. Right now I have a private call to make."

Everyone gasped.

"Then you'll be there tomorrow, Toby?" asked Leo, coming into the room at last.

"Yes. Now get out everyone and go home."

"I seem to remember firing you Toby. You can't just come back."

"Yes I can. Now leave!"

Leo chuckled. "Let the man have his privacy," he started, and led them all out of the room. A major victory had just been won.


	16. A Late Meeting

**A Late Meeting**

Hi everyone, here's another chapter. Note to Miss Jasadin--I used an idea you offered me a whilee ago in this chapter. Hope you like it (I'm positive you will).

* * *

"Donna! So glad you made it!"

"Hi CJ…a _lot_ has happened today…for one, we just—"

"Tell me in a minute, Donna. Let's get settled down with some hot chocolate or something."

In a few minutes, the two were sipping the warm liquid in CJ's living room. CJ's analog clock on the mantelpiece over the hearth, which was warm with a fire, read 11:23 PM.

"It's late Donna. So let's make this quick."

"OK, CJ…well first let me tell you this…we got Toby back."

"Really? How so?"

"We raided his house, all of us."

"Really? And he gave in to that?"

"No, not really…at first he insisted that he wouldn't return to the White House but…the President got a call about that suspect you told me about, Pedro Palachino, and that he was indicted…suddenly Toby seemed fine with returning to work…odd isn't it."

"Almost as if Pedro's indictment made him feel better about something…"

"Maybe. We ought to have a meeting to figure it out later. But anyway…oh, and did I tell you about the First Lady and her wild plot?"

"No. What did she do this time?"

"She plotted her own kidnapping. And I was to be involved."

"What did you say?"

"Well I never talked to her face to face about it. She dropped off a package on my desk…said she would've put Josh in charge of it but because he's in surgery I could do it…"

"How is Josh?"

"Last I heard of him he's doing well and should be back at work by tomorrow."

"I wish I could say the same for myself…"

"Look, CJ…don't worry…"

"I do worry!" said CJ, sitting up suddenly. "You saw what Leo did to Toby to get him back…what might he do for me?"

"I don't know…but everyone knows you didn't say any of that stuff on TV. We reported that reporter…no pun intended…we reported her to the police. Actually, remember that package from the First Lady? It blew out my window…"

"Oh God."

"Yeah, but the Secret Service helped me find it in the courtyard. There were reporters there covering a tour of the gardens, including Laura. That's when she got arrested. Well she technically never got arrested…"

"Why on earth not?"

"She tried to run. Slipped and cracked her skull, poor thing."

"Oh…what a pity…is she alright?"

"She's in the hospital now, but things aren't looking good for her."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, it's been pretty hectic these past few days."

"I can tell."

"But CJ, we need to return to the point of our meetings. I brought these to help…"

Donna opened her knapsack and pulled out a notepad, six pencils, and a tape recorder.

"I'm just going to get some details of what happened on tape and paper."

"_Six_ pencils?"

"One of them could break."

"And you'd still have five more?"

"Well five of them could break."

"You plan ahead to much Donna. You could have used a pen anyway."

"Pens are permanent. What if I made a mistake?"

"Well you could always cross it out."

"CJ…can I ask you the questions now?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"OK then…so…describe the state of your office when you entered."

"OK…let's see. The window was broken…outwards, mind you. There was a small trace of blood on the broken glass…and my doorknob had been toyed with."

"Weird…" Donna all but grunted as she fervently scribbled down notes.

"Um…Donna…hate to burst your bubble of thoughts…but the tape recorder is off."

Donna said nothing, but continued to scribble, and without looking up, sent her left hand to press the record button on the tape recorder.

"Continue," she muttered.

"That's all there is to it…"

"Was your office like this in any way when you first arrived in the morning? Like, for example, was the doorknob already toyed with when you first arrived?"

"Oh, you don't understand, Donna. I had a meeting that morning and I was late on my way over, so I didn't get a chance to get into my office until after the morning briefing. The first time I went into my office that day was when I discovered the mess."

"So…it could've happened any time between the night before when you left and the day you found it?"

"Right."

"Hmm, this could mean a lot of different things…I'll need to check up on some stuff but we might be onto something."

"We? You maybe. I'm still lost."

"Don't worry, CJ…I have some thoughts on this…Good night for now."

"Donna forcefully put down her mug of hot chocolate, shattering it. But she was already out the door.

"Donna! Wait!"

There was no stopping her.


	17. Two Men Back

**Two Men Back**

This is a cute chapter more than anything else, and it is where the JD is hinted at...more JD is on its way in the next few chapters...this is just the beginning :-) laughs evilly**  
**

* * *

It was a fateful morning. That day, the attendance sheets showed a different picture than ever before. Two men were back. That morning, the front doors of the White House permitted two faces entry. Two faces that had not been seen in the West Wing for ages. 

Toby threw the front doors open and marched into the lobby of the White House. he stamped the floor loudly, letting the rainwater from his shoes splatter all over the marble floor. He continued marching, feeling a sense of absolute patriotism as he walked down the symmetrical lobby. Suddenly he crashed into a passerby.

"What the hell are you dominating the hallway for?" Toby yelled, throwing his arms into the air and displacing all his papers all over the room.

The man he had crashed into slouched his posture and scurried away from the cranky Toby. He hadn't had to get up this early in days and it wasn't improving his mood. As he began to gather his folders, the front doors burst open again.

Josh hopped into the lobby and shook of his raincoat. He closed his purple White House umbrella smartly, and began to walk down the hallway. Suddenly, he felt himself trodding on something other than carpet: paper.

"Get the hell off my stuff, you hallway hog, you—Josh?"

"Toby?"

"I thought you were injured!"

"I thought you were manically depressed and refusing to come to work!"

No more words were necessary. Against Toby's better judgment, he allowed Josh to embrace him publicly. After a few seconds though, it was too much.

"Okay, buddy…don't you have work to do?"

And they both did.

"Well, are they coming or not?" posed the President.

"Yes, Mr. President, security cameras just recorded a…touching segment of friendship as they met in the lobby." Donna smirked.

"Tell security to get a copy of the tapes down here right away," the President grinned at Charlie.

"Yes, sir," the black aide respectfully replied, and went off.

Suddenly, a small black box Donna was holding started beeping red.

"Positions everyone!"

Everyone amongst the crowd in the banquet hall hid in their assigned place. Donna ducked under a table, the President behind a curtain, Leo amongst a thorny plant, Margaret the only one small enough to fit inside a tall vase.

"A meeting in the banquet hall?" Toby snapped doubtfully.

"Why in the banquet hall?" asked Josh suspiciously.

"Don't question it—it's important. President's orders that you two both attend," replied Sam. The plot was working fairly enough; while Josh and Toby weren't buying the "meeting" story, at least they were headed for the banquet hall. Sam pressed the button on his black console that would warn Donna to get everyone in their hiding places.

"Here we are," Sam said, his voice brimming with satisfaction. And he threw the doors open, pushed the two men inside, and shut the door behind them all.

Josh and Toby stood in a dark banquet hall.

"Hmm. Maybe the meeting's been cancelled," Sam said nervously.

There was an awkward silence.

"What a pity," Sam spoke loudly. He cleared his throat even more loudly. Then, seeming to remember something important, he gasped, "Well it's certainly dark in here!"

At these words, people burst out from their hiding places, and a huge banner was hoisted up to the ceiling by Donna with a pulley. She held the ropes in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She pointed at someone across the room, and a fanfare came through the speakers in the room.

Josh and Toby stood there open mouthed and surveyed the hectic scene in front of them. Everyone from the whole West Wing was here today. Toby nudged Josh.

"Look at that!" He was pointing to a vase that was shaking to and fro. Suddenly, it toppled over, smashed, and out crawled Margaret.

"Welcome back!" everyone shouted in unison.

Donna then seemed to forget herself, dropped everything she was holding, and ran to hug Josh and Toby. Unfortunately one of the things she held was the pulley rope. Seeing Donna rushing forward, everyone else in the room did the same and ran towards Josh and Toby to give their regards. And just as the last person had gotten into the huddle, the banner reached the ground.

Soon everyone was trapped under the large cloth banner that read "Welcome Back", and Donna realized her folly in letting go of the rope. It took some time for everyone to get free and sit down to enjoy refreshments Donna had ordered.

"To Josh and Toby!" called Leo, raising a glass of wine in the air.

"And to Donna, without whom this party would be nonexistent."

After they had all drunk and eaten their fill, they milled about and chatted. Josh went over to greet the President. Looking around him, though, he noticed that Abbey was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. President, where is the First Lady today?"

"She's sick I'm afraid, Josh. Hopefully she'll be back soon."

Hopefully not, Jed thought. He almost laughed aloud when he thought about how he had drugged Abbey to keep her ill for a few days--out of harms way and hopefully not getting herself kidnapped.

After a while some slower music was put on and everyone resorted to dancing. Josh met Donna in the middle of the floor and pulled her into a dance.

"Donna…this party was amazing."

"You're an amazing person, Josh. You deserved it."

Josh only smiled at her, and neither said anything else for the rest of the dance. In his head, Josh said much more to her. He told her everything, the truth. After the dance, though, Donna caught the eye of another man in the room and started to dance with him.

"Who's that guy dancing with Donna?" Josh inquired to Leo.

"He's a speech-writer. I don't know his name off hand…maybe Sam or Toby will. Why? Got a little competition?" Leo tried to nudge Josh with his elbow, but found himself nudging air, as Josh was gone.

"What's that guy's name?" Josh pointed at the man dancing with Donna.

"Hmm," started Sam. "James…James Ledger. He works with me on editing speeches. Why?"

But Josh was gone.


	18. Donna's Revelation

**Donna's Revelation**

For everyone dying to figure out what the hell's been going on, you're about to discover e very interesting tidbit. And what isnt revealed now will be revealed in the next chapter...so stay tuned:-)

* * *

It was a little past noon, and Donna had just returned from her lunch break. She sighed as she thought of her exciting morning, dancing with the love of her life. As she entered her office, she found Josh looking through her drawers. Suddenly remembering what was stored in that bottom drawer, Donna gasped and all but yelled at him, "What're you doing in here, Josh?" 

"Huh?" jumped Josh, clearly startled.

"Josh, what're you doing going through my desk?"

"Oh…I was looking for a file you were supposed to bring me. The Gibraltar file."

"Oh, yes, I remember now…I'll get you a copy ASAP, but there isn't one in my desk…"

"Damn it, Donna!" Josh slammed the drawer shut.

"Calm down Josh…" Donna started, patting Josh on the back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Rather than squirming away, Josh just sat down at Donna's desk and put his head down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Donna…It's been tough for me getting the plastic surgery and all…oh, and Donna. About the so called bomb in my office. I know."

"You know what…"

"I know what happened. In fact, it wasn't the Gibraltar file I was searching for. I already have a copy. It's this I was looking for."

Josh held up a plastic baggy: the one that contained Donna's secret. The one she had hidden from CJ that day when she came in. The bag held a lot of power. It would be this bag that would free Pedro Palachino from his indictment. It would be this bag that would send Toby into decline again. It would be this bag that would change the West Wing. And Donna was ready to show the bag to her coworkers.

"Josh…I think they should see it…the rest of the West Wing workers…"

"OK. I agree. It will free up an innocent man."

"Well, how about a meeting then, for the Senior Staff."

"Sounds good. Go organize it."

"Well…I'm only the assistant to the deputy chief of staff…could you set up the meeting?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Donna. Oh, and Donna," he added as she was about to leave. "Here." He tossed her a packet of paper. "I read over your application. I'll bet you get into the class."

"Thanks, Josh." Donna didn't have the heart to tell him that she had already sent in her application while he was in the hospital. "Thanks for looking it over."

"No problem. Meeting will be at three in the Roosevelt Room. See you there."

Donna smiled as she threw out the application. Then she sat down at her desk and thought about the task that was looming in front of her, the task that would have to be completed at three o' clock. In the meantime, Donna made a quick phone call to James Ledger.

Josh sat down next to Sam quietly.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Josh. How you doing?"

"Only as well as a man whose gone through plastic surgery can be."

Sam laughed. "So…what's up with this James Ledger guy?"

"Sam…"

"Seriously. What's going on?"

"Well…actually…it's funny you should mention it…Donna made a phone call to an office in your department."

"Donna made a call to Communications?"

"Yep, to the office number 323 B. I was wondering if you could check who—"

"Hi everyone," Donna spoke simply, entering and shutting the door behind her. Sam gave Josh the thumbs up sign to show he understood, and that he would check up on the office number.

"Hello, Miss Moss." Leo responded formally. "For what reason were we all called to this meeting?"

"Well…today I have a…I supposed a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"That's right…Toby! Pay attention!"

Toby looked up from a scrap of paper. "Do any of you guys know a 10-letter word for nutrition?"

"Toby!" came a call in unison from everyone else in the room.

"Sorry," he said meekly, and put the paper away. "What were you saying Donna?"

Donna wasn't sure how to continue, so she tossed the baggy onto the table. "Have a look at that then," she said.

Leo picked up the bag and emptied its contents onto the table. "Hmm…looks like some burnt fragments of a pencil. What's this supposed to mean, Donna?"

"It means Donna has good reason to carry six pencils with her wherever she goes. Look what she managed to do to this one!" Josh commented.

"Josh, you know very well what happened to this pencil as you were there…"

"Indeed I was. Just trying to soften the truth up with a pun. Whatever. Keep going."

"On the day of the bomb, I tossed this pencil at Josh, just for fun, to emphasize a comment I made. It got jammed in the radiator…"

Leo was the first to understand. "So…there was no bomb at all…it was just the pencil that got heated up, caught fire, and exploded the radiator."

Everyone in the room's expressions changed from quizzical to a look of awe in a matter of seconds.

"So…there was no bomb after all?"

"No," said Donna simply, and sat down.

"Hang on a minute…" Leo interrupted, "What about Palachino?" At this Toby stiffened.

"That makes him innocent. But why, then, was he running out of the White House so fast?"

"That I don't know," Donna continued, "But all that matters is that we release our charges against Palachino."

Toby jumped up. "Well, I need to be getting home," he started, and ran out the door. After this, everyone filed slowly out the door. Donna, though, only went to her office to think. She had two questions burning in her mind. Why was Toby acting strangely, and what had happened with CJ's office…and how, if so, were the two issues connected? It took Donna an hour straight of mulling it over before she suddenly thought of an incredibly wild possibility. And she could check up on it right away. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hi, CJ? I need the password to log into your computer. It's urgent."


	19. Discovery

**Discovery**

Finally it will all make sense...the JD is on its way as well. Chapters 20 and 22 both have some JD work in them. Also, the story has been extended to 23 chapters, leaving me four more to write...wish me luck! Enjoy :-

PS-In chapter 18 when Donna reveals the truth behind the bomb, about how she threw the pencil--for all you detectives with bad memories, go back to chapter 2 and you'll see she actually did throw the pencil. Most of you probably already remembered that but for those of you who didnt...she threw it in chapter 2.

* * *

When CJ opened her front door, Donna was hopping with excitement. 

"You're going to work tomorrow, CJ!" she squealed excitedly, and pointed at an envelope in her hands.

"Come in, dear girl, and we will hear your discovery."

CJ and Donna settled down in CJ's living room and again sipped their hot chocolate.

"CJ, I'm just so excited. Oh and by the way…have I mentioned that this is a beautiful house you have? It's so big…"

"Well I'm moving into a smaller apartment next year."

"Why?"

"I used to be a publicist for Hollywood movie stars…so that paid well. More than five times my salary here. I bought this house on my savings from that job. But savings run out eventually. Anyway, Donna, who cares about the house…what have you found out?"

"Sorry, I often get distracted when I've just discovered something amazing. Anyway…"

"What did you find on my computer?"

"Nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"At least no edited files…but I did check the time of your last login. And it was April 12th, at 10:23 PM."

"April 12th…wait a minute…that was the day before the incident with my office…and I left work at six with everyone else."

"Right. But I stayed until seven. And Toby was still there when I left."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning Toby was on your computer."

"The little hacker! Looking at my personal—"

"CJ! Calm down."

"Sorry Donna…but I'm gonna get that guy as soon as I get to work tomorrow…"

Donna grinned. CJ was already talking about going to work tomorrow. She trusted Donna completely, trusted her enough that she took it for granted that Donna had everything sorted out. Of course, she did.

"Anyway CJ…You'll also remember Toby was reacting strangely to Pedro Palachino being mentiond?"

"Right."

"Well I did a little family tree checkup. Toby's sister Maria and Pedro Palachino were married. Until last month, when she filed for a divorce."

"Wow…so what's all this mean?"

"That Pedro assumed Toby had advised Maria to break off with him for some reason, and was after Toby. The night of the 12th, Pedro called Toby and told him to stay late at work."

"How do you know?"

"Checked the phone records. After making that call, he showed up and found Toby in your office. When he pulled a gun, I'm guessing Toby tried to lock him out. Palachino wrenched the doorknob open, which accounts for the fact that it had been toyed with. He fired at Toby who was narrowly missed, but the bullets shattered your window. Toby must've made the jump to a balcony below and escaped."

"Oh my God…you can't be serious."

"All the details fit. That's what happened. Toby probably wouldn't come to work out of fear. That is, until Palachino was locked up for planting the bomb. Then he was safe. After I explained to everyone that the bomb was an accident and not a bomb at all—"

"You did?"

"Yeah, another story. After that, Palachino was freed and Toby ran home."

"I see…"

"In fact, I need to head over to Toby's right now and tell him I know."

"Alright…good luck and be careful!"

"Donna…I don't know how the hell you figured it out but…I don't need help. It's a matter of honor. I _did_ encourage the divorce…so…it's just wrong for me to turn him in."

"OK, you won't. I'll do it. And you will return to work and be happy."

"You won't do that."

"I will Toby."

"If you do, I'm not coming back to work."

Donna had predicted this. She pulled an envelope out of her jacket. It of course contained nothing.

"Then I'll just have to deliver this little love letter you wrote to CJ."

"What the—how'd you get your hands on that?"

So there was a letter! Donna had just been bluffing…but this made the threat all the more lethal.

"My little ways. Now agree to this plan."

Seeing the trap he was now in, Toby was forced to agree. And so Donna had solved each mystery the White House had offered her this week—without plotting for her own kidnapping along the way.


	20. On To Another Plan

**On to Another Plan**

You guys are gonna like this chapter. You wanted two things from me these past weeks: 1. Everything to make sense, and 2. JD. I have already given you number one. Ready for number two? Good. It all starts here.**

* * *

**"Donna, you're brilliant. Have I mentioned that?"

Donna smiled as CJ's voice came through the earpiece. It was morning, and Donna and most of the others were already at work. CJ was on her way.

"You have, CJ. Five times at least. But really. It was no trouble…anyway…you promised to help me, remember?"

"I do. But what matters is you came to help me without my asking, which was wonderfully selfless and decent of you. Now about your needs…to get you together with…who was it again?"

CJ was hoping she had heard Donna wrong when she had originally mentioned the idea, hoping Donna would respond with "Josh".

"James Ledger…he's in speechwriting."

CJ sighed. "I know…you've told me before."

This is where the key part of Donna's plan came in. She picked up the glass ashtray on her desk (not that either she or Josh smoked—it was there for any smoker who entered the office) and tossed it hard into her trashcan, shattering it with a loud smash.

"Donna?" She heard Josh jump up from his office chair.

"Donna, what on earth was that?" CJ asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, just dropped something."

Josh hurried in. "Donna! Are you okay?"

Donna signaled to him that she was on the phone, and gave him an "OK" sign to tell him she was fine. Then, to CJ, "So anyway, CJ…do you think you can get James and I together? He's just so cute…and I mean, he's gotta be the only guy who has any feelings towards me…if there were others I'd wait but…no one's ever going to fight over me. I figure I'm ready for something long-term, and if no one other than James loves me, no reason to consider anyone else."

Josh just stood there in the doorway, gaping at her. She shooed him out and closed the door.

"Josh loves you." CJ said softly.

"Ha! Josh does not love me. That's hilarious! If he did he would obviously have said something by now. CJ, it's funny you even think that's possible!" Still laughing, she added mockingly, "If Josh Lyman turns around and tells me he loves me, then maybe I'll reconsider getting serious with James." She laughed a little more. "Josh and me…the mere thought of it!"

Josh couldn't help but hearing the entire conversation. Donna spoke so loud…it wasn't his fault was it? He sunk into his office chair just as Donna was saying, "K, CJ, see you soon!"

Josh sat at his desk and mulled it over. Donna thought he and her together was a joke. It was silly, really…a boss/assistant couple? Who ever heard of a thing like that? Still, Josh knew he had to do something or lose Donna forever to this James. So he decided he was to tell her the truth. Not in a few months, or in a few years, but now. Today. Josh was going to tell Donna how he really felt. He stood and walked towards her office door.


	21. Two Women Back

**Two Women Back**

Hahahaha! I feel like being evil. You'll see what I did that was evil. But on the plus side, miss jasadin I followed through with your advice. You know what I'm taking about, right? You'll see.

* * *

CJ sighed as she pushed open the front doors to the White House. A sense of absolute patriotism was with her as she proudly marched up the stairs into the building…and was promptly seized by security. CJ had forgotten that one has to show her White House ID card to the guards before climbing the stairs into the building. 

She groaned as she was wrestled back down the stairs and searched. She looked up at the security guard. It was Bruce, the same guard who was there every time she had come to work for the entire years she had worked at the White House.

"Sorry, CJ…standard procedure. I mean you could be a fake CJ—"

"Oh please. Spare me, Bruce." CJ flashed her ID card and walked up the stairs to the bullpen. Everyone cheered as she made her entrance. Leo came out hi s office and shook her hand. The President shook her hand. the First Lady even came out.

"I've been sick, but I've made a wonderful recovery."

_Thanks to the fact that I stopped poisoning you._ Jed smiled. Suddenly Leo gestured to a TV sitting on a table covered with papers and forms. "Shhh!"

On the screen was a middle aged reporter who kept twitching his neck to the left. Well, only CJ was the type of person to notice that sort of thing but—oh, right, the reporter.

"CJ Craig has just had her name cleared. The young reporter who changed her words illegally just died this morning from severe concussion and loss of blood. And it turns out that that the mess in CJ's office was actually caused by a killer after none other than the White House Communications Director, Toby Ziegler." A picture of Toby flashed onscreen. There was no such thing of a photo of Toby with a smile on his face. This was no exception.

"All this was presented to the police by the brilliant young assistant to Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff." A picture of Donna flashed onscreen. There was no such thing of a photo of Donna without a smile on her face. This was no exception.

CJ ran into Donna's office and pulled her into a hug. Slowly the bullpen quieted down, and after Leo screamed, "Everyone back to work!" they all did. CJ thanked Donna again just as the door separating Josh and Donna's office opened.

"Donna," Josh began. "I have to tell you something…important." Josh said it in a dreamy tone of voice that CJ recognized. "I'll leave you two," she winked at Donna. But as she put her hand on the doorknob to leave the office, it opened by itself, and another young man rushed in. CJ recognized him as the man Donna had danced with—James Ledger.

"Donna," he started, "I have to tell you something very important."

Uh-oh. Trouble. Two men in love with Donna at her desk at the same time, both meaning to do the same thing. Who would be the stronger man and who would back off? CJ knew what would happen. Josh would retreat and let James take Donna. Josh would be weak like he had been for the last few years. It was over.


	22. Unexpected Luck: Good and Bad

**Unexpected Luck: Good and Bad  
**

I have decided to go with my original plan and make this only 22 chapters...making this the last. You are going to kill me because I leave you sorta hanging at the end. But thats because this is part of a series so there will be more. So enjoy the end of the first part in my Spangled Glory series.

* * *

Josh knew what this meant. There was James, the other guy who had nearly won Donna over. He had to be strong, and speak before James got a chance. He had to tell her the truth. Oh how he wished he had brought some flowers or chocolates. Hell, he wished he'd done this before she had the chance to meet James. He had to be strong— 

"Donna, listen," James started quickly, eyeing Josh maliciously, as if to say 'Get away from my woman!'"

—but he was weak. James had won this battle. Josh couldn't move. Even though he didn't want to be there to hear this, his legs wouldn't carry him away. He seriously considered raising up the decorative basin he now he held in his hand and eliminating any chance of Donna falling in love with James. But he saw that Donna loved this man, so he stopped himself. Still, he could not move.

"Donna…I have something to tell you…something I've been meaning to say for a long time."

_Shit_, thought Josh. It was over. _Shit_, thought Donna. There was no chance now of Josh stepping forward and making her plan come true now. _Shit_, thought CJ. Josh had lost. And then James spoke.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a month, and I knew I had to eventually, but now it's at the time where it cannot wait. A month ago…I was offered a job in Pennsylvania, a job a lot more illustrious and well-paying than even the one here in the White House. And I took it. And I'm leaving today. I'm only sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." He leaned in and kissed Donna on the cheek. Josh felt a burning sensation as soon as he did.

But Josh was still pleased, and so were Donna and CJ. CJ left the office whistling. She'd leave Josh alone to do this work. Soon James left and only Donna and Josh were in the room. Of course, Margaret was listening through the door, and several others were trying to get a glimpse through the office window.

"You had something to tell me, Josh?" Donna smiled up at him. Josh thought lightning quick. With James out of the way, there would be no trouble anymore. In fact, he didn't even have to tell Donna now. He could do it anytime with James out of the way. Josh said to himself that he would plan an extravagant situation in which he would tell Donna the truth. He would get her alone in a room when the moment was just right and do it.

But the moment was just right just then. And Josh knew deep inside, that if he put this off further she'd just find a new boyfriend in a few weeks. Still…he had time, right? Deep inside he knew he didn't. But Josh could convince himself sometimes that anything impossible was true. And it was because of this fear that he did a terrible thing.

"Nothing, Donna…" and he walked out of the office.

**Find out what Josh will do next in Spangled Glory Part Two: Children and Men. Thanks for all your support and reviews, and I hope you enjoyed it! I get hardly any reviews so please tell me what I could do to make these stories better and maybe more people will read them. Swift Quill**


End file.
